The little wolf
by AlexandraS93
Summary: What happens when Brian and the crew run into someone connected to his past in Rio, Family isn't always blood but clearly blood doesn't mean anything in this situation, She's out to make that clear to Brian. He never thought he'd get to meet his little sister but he thinks twice about that. She's not afraid of Dom, he doesn't like the look of her at all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or the story.

Writers Word- This is my first fast and the furious fanfiction, Its set from the fifth movie onwards, I'd love to know what you guys think!  
Enjoy

**Brians POV**-

This is probably one of the worse situations we've been in, I thought to myself as I crouched down behind the car in the warehouse, Mia, Dom and the crew around in the shadows kneeling in the grease stained garage beside me.

"We've gotta move now, we're surrounded," Dom whispered, looking at the crew.  
"On my mark we split, Brian you take Mia, Tej you and roman take the north corner window exit, I'm heading out the front door" Dom looked at us sternly, I knew what that meant, the front door was walking straight into the ambush. 

He cocked his pistol and ran in a crouched position to the front of the car, keeping as close to the vehicle as he could without being to seen.  
"NOW!" He bellowed and we broke off like a pack scrambling for the closest exit we could. Tej and Rome made straight for the window and we headed for the back. 

I looked back as 3 Military dressed personal came through the front with semi autos, Aiming straight at him, he had nothing but a hand gun, he would never make it more then a few feet. I thought quick on my feet. 

"HEY" I called out, pushing Mia behind me, covering her from any fire or range.  
They only looked at us for a split second but that's all it took to distract them long enough for him, it was time for us to go. 

I turned around just in time to hear Mia cry out as we made it to the back door in a few short steps, only to feel the butt of a what I assumed to be a gun, pistol whip me in the head.

I staggered slightly, clutching at my face, seeing stars momentarily but feeling another hand squeezed mine I knew I couldn't let anything happen to Mia.  
There was 1 of them now coming in hot, right on us pointing us with the same automatics the other soldiers had been carrying.

I stared down the barrel of the guns, slowly raising my hands to my head, Mia following quickly.  
"Back up. Now" The military gunman commanded, flicking his gun in the direction of Dom.

We'd heard the commotion and scuffle behind us but it had all stopped after a few moments, I took a second to glance over my shoulder to see the 3 SAS soldiers, corner Dom straight in with us.  
There was a call over the military radio, asking the location, one of the soldiers, a girl, I was surprised, she couldn't have been more then 19 responded.

"Yeah we have their location, Warehouse, Charlie 4 , Holding location, prisoners are the Torretto siblings and O'connor. Move in" There was buzz and static over the radio but no response.

"Copy that Charlie 4?" Static and buzz again, she looked over to what looked to be the commanding officer.

"Try again Harper" He commanded down to the girl, she looked at him with unease, I smiled to myself a slight glimmer of hope sparked in me, they hadn't caught Tej or Rome from what we could tell, we were going to make it out of this.

"Charlie 4, Holding location, We have the confirmed prisoners, I repeat we have the confirmed prisoners, please respond," she waited and the radio again was just a buzz of static.

She turned her stare back to the captain, He looked over his shoulder at one of the other soldiers, If he made one of them go and recon outside it would leave the prisoners one for one for us.  
He looked at his team and us, It could be done, they had fire power we didn't.

"Alright Tatum, go check the scene, report back to me as soon as there's a sign of trouble" the solider he had called Tatum nodded quickly ducking out the door.

The remaining 3 soldiers surrounded us and I was all too aware we would be evenly matched if we played it right, Dom would take on the two to his left and I could take the girl and I had no doubt Dom was thinking the same thing as I watched him size them up.

They watched us like a hawk never moving a muscle, all you could hear was our ragged breathing and the hum of the night outside the warehouse.

A minute latter static broke through the radio again long enough for the girl to glance sideways at her captain, this was our chance, he caught site of my movement and momentarily forgot about Dom, He launched a step in my direction enough for him to get in Dom's line of fire to catch him off guard and throw him off balance, he quickly head butted him nailing him to the ground, swinging the gun up out of the sergeants falling arm he aimed it at the second solider and took him down quickly.

The girl was a harder situation, she swiped right with the gun realizing I was to close to shoot, i tackled her from the torso to the ground but she caught me in the ribs and we tumbled.  
I rolled to the side away from her and launched back on my feet, it had given her enough time to roll away and to her feet, except now I had her gun.

Dom had knocked her captain out cold on the ground, I had shifted my glance for a second but it had been quick enough for her to pull another gun from behind her back and face it at me, Dom pulled Mia to him, moving her out of the line of fire and all attention turned to the girl.

"Look I don't want to hurt you but if I need to I will," I spoke in a calm, manner of fact tone, a heavy feeling weighing on my chest at what I was about to do.  
She looked at me for a second and something in her eyes changed, She held the gun up aimed straight at my head but it shook, she faltered.

"Please" I spoke again making it clear I was going to do it, not wanting to shoot her.

"BRIAN, we don't have time," Dom bellowed holding Mia behind him in a protective stance, The girl swiveled her gun at Dom to which Dom held up the gun he'd grabbed off the fallen sergeant.

"Look kid, you don't want to do this" Dom looked at her with a stance that said if she didn't let this go he was going to put a hole in her like he'd done the other solider.

"No need, Brian, I got this" Rome said from the open doorway behind the girl, She froze as she heard the voice behind her and the click of a cocking gun.

She didn't move an inch, I had no doubt if we moved then she would shoot us where we stood and I don't think she was too concerned with the consequences because she was well aware of how dire her situation was.

"Dom" I looked at him and he kept his eyes firm on the girl, She looked at us both but kept the gun aimed firmly on Dom and behind him Mia.

"Come on kid, put the gun down, you have us packing heat on you, right now wouldn't be the smartest time to play tough" Dom growled again.

"Why? Because you'll shoot me?" She looked at us with a smirk, there wasn't a hint of fear in her "See the thing is, I don't think you will shoot me, know why Torretto?" She looked around at us again "From what I've read, none of you kill kids and I've read every damn file there is on you guys" her smile grew, that threw me off only slightly, I looked at Dom but his concentration was kept on her.

"I know who you are, Where you've been, What your favorite color is, Hell I could even probably tell you what you ate for breakfast" She slowly stepped to the side away from roman and Tej, inching towards on of the old cars hanging rusty and suspended.

"Your not guna shoot me, especially seeing as I'm the only one who knows what really happened to your dad O'connor," She said completely serious, I froze for a second, what did this kid have anything to do with me and how did she know this type of information.

"Brian" Dom said warningly edge to his voice. 

"You know I thought you were smarter than that Brian" She smirked "You haven't even looked at my badge name" she said with a bite of anger.

That completely threw me off guard, I glanced down quickly. O'connor. Her badge said O'connor.

"Who the hell are you" I poked nervously, Finger not so firmly on the trigger.

"Brian we've got to go," Tej spoke up from behind her.

"ENOUGH" Dom bellowed to the left of me "You have 3 seconds and I pull this trigger" He bellowed at the girl, She didn't hesitate at that, she took one last look at Dom and made a run at me head first, I caught her body flying at me gun raised just in time to hear the shot, I squeezed my eyes shut.

There was a scurry of movement and the group raced at us, dragging me to my feet and away from the girl, I realized after a moment there wasn't any pain. I hadn't been shot.  
She rolled away from us and looked up, clutching her hand to her stomach, I realized, she'd been shot, but I hadn't shot her.

"Brian" Mia screamed at me as Dom pulled me out of the state and towards the back exit of the warehouse, I hesitated for only a moment seeing her face.  
I looked back at her to see her grin at me and as her chest rose to breathe, she started a fit of coughing, blood began to seep all over her chest.

She was cut off from view by Dom, he practically dragged me out the door and into the night, I snapped out of it, I couldn't think about that right now, right now we needed to run.

_

3 days later we were holed up in a small building off the coast of Rio barely keeping it together, All that went through my head over and over was the girl, every detail I could remember about her, Her badge had said O'connor. Trying to remember anything familiar about her was impossible, she wasn't familiar, but there was something about her I just couldn't shake.

Dom came out onto the terrace, interrupting my thoughts and internal struggle, I looked at him solemnly as he handed me a beer.

"Let it go Brian, it didn't mean anything, just a tactic to throw you off" He said gruffly leaning against one of the old columns "You should know this, you used to use the same tactics"

"I cant this time man, I just cant shake it, that kid, She has something to do with all of this… there's got to be some connection" I took a large gulp of the crisp cold beverage and savored the taste as I strained again to think of the details, Dom sighed seeing his words right now were going to change nothing.

"Well I'll give you this, she's got balls, She definitely reminds me of someone" He smirked at me and then frowned mid thought.

"She's also on the wrong side Brian, She is nothing to you now, no matter what happens, she's trained to hunt and kill, not to play nice" He glanced at me again trying to work out what was going on.

"Seriously, you and I have Mia to worry about, we need her safe and to get out of here in one piece" He was right at that, I knew he was, Mia was my one utmost priority above the rest.

"Yeah your right," I sighed looking out over the star studded horizon.

"Do you think we're ever going to make it free of this?" I gazed dazed at the dancing stars in the dark sky, Dom followed my glance out across the little broken homes and hotels of the hill and to the night above.

"We have to, if it's the last thing we do" he said looking back at a sleeping Mia on the couch "for her"

"Brian, wake up!" A nudge from Mia, I rolled over with a groan  
"Brian wake up, Tej found something on the solider girl" I was completely awake now and alert, I rolled off the floor so quick I almost fell, catching myself I quickly followed Mia out into the main floor area of the apartment, Tej was sitting behind a desk of computers and Rome and Dom were leaning over his shoulder looking at the screens.

They looked up at me as soon as I was through the door way, I studied their expressions, They were both frowning in deep thought.

"What've you got for me Tej?" I said jogging around to the back of the computers.  
Roman and Dom cleared away for me and started to pace around the floor.

"So I ran some scans through military databases and did a bit of hacking in, This is the solider from the other night that had the O'connor badge, Although I couldn't find too much, something did come up" He pointed to the screen.

There was her file and photo starring back at us even younger in the photo then she had been when we'd seen her last.  
She was 142cms, Black hair, blue eyes with a sprinkle of freckles across her face, she had a hard look to her face and there was something in her eyes that said it all.

Her birth records were  
Name- Athena Rose Harper  
Born October 27th 1995.  
Mother – Allesandra Kate Harper  
Father-  
Address – 24 Thomas street, Miami.

No father, that was interesting.

"Why was her name O'connor on her badge if her last name is Harper" I asked Tej, he smiled.

"Well this is where it gets really interesting, I pulled up her mothers history and anyone she was related to, She was married once, before becoming a harper, but all records leading to that were hard to come across, like they'd been buried" He kept searching and I looked at Mia, she gave my arm a gentle squeeze.

"I also looked into your dads history, I found a record that said your father knew the soldiers mom Brian," He looked at me for a moment before sighing.

"Says here that your father also didn't just have one child, He had two" He swiveled the laptop up into my view and pointed to a record.

"Father of 2, one Brian O'connor and one Caucasian girl. No details on the girl" I read aloud. What. What did this even mean.

"I also dug deep enough to find this, a police record" Tej said pointing to one of the other monitors, He was pointing at a car theft charge, one female and one male arrested at the scene.

He clicked the photos in the file and a woman with black hair and blue eyes appeared, I didn't have to be a genius to see the similarities in the mother and daughter.

It was the soldiers mother. The photo next to it however was my father, from the vague memory I had of him I knew this was him, my gut told me it was.

"This is the only records that I could find of the two together or anything of the other" Tej looked up at me "Brian…" He started looking at me.

"What can you get me on her mother, maybe I can figure this mess out if I ever get back to California" I asked quickly.

"Brian…" Tej said softly "the girls mum is dead, she week after your dad did….In pretty similar circumstances to" I looked at him skeptically.

"Do you have the death records there?" Tej shook his head.

"I searched every database I could find for them and nothing, its as if they've been wiped off the map" I frowned at the computer screen.

"Brian…" Dom started "Its just a weird coincidence that this girl happens to be tied into your past, She probably knew that using your last name on her uniform would spark something, get a reaction from you" He looked at me gruffly, I shook my head.

"No Dom, something about this just doesn't feel right, I know there's more to this then what we're seeing here" I sighed walking over to peer out one of the old cracked glass windows, the street below was bustling with activity.

Roman was the first one to break the tension in the room  
"Vince will be here soon guys we gotta get packing" Rome looked more so at me then anyone else.

"He's right, lets get moving" Dom said finalizing any further discussion on the matter.  
15 minutes later and Vince came barreling through the stairwell door right onto the floor.

"We gotta go guys their hot on our trail" He said out of breathe, in that moment everyone began to grab what was only necessary and make for the old elevator shaft exit, As Dom hit the button it felt like an eternity until it reached the top.

As the bell dinged and the doors open we were met with guns and lots of them pointed at our face.

"Freeze right there, Torretto you and your gang are under arrest" A massively built tan solider with a mean looking expression stood in our closest means of escape, I looked at Dom as he stared the big guy down.

My attention quickly switched to the soldiers in his team, I scanned them to see the sergeant from the other night, none of the other soldiers were the same from the other night though.

I caught a flicker of movement from the back, she took a step forward and made it to the front of the group, a large automatic focused right on my chest and she slowly smiled, there she was with that same knowing smile of hers.

_

Thanks for reading guys, I've already started on the second chapter but id love to know what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note- okay so I didn't like this chapter too much, BUT I did write 2 chapters so even though this one is shitty, chapter 3 is straight up after this and a lot more interesting! Enjoy guys.

**Harpers POV**-

We stood facing his crew barley a foot away from them, they gave us hard stares as we glared right back at them, the atmosphere was intense.  
They looked like a deer in headlights, clearly not expecting us to be here, cutting off their escape plan.  
Hobbs had told me to stay in the back of the group, due to earlier days events of getting shot, but as usual I hadn't listened.

Its not like it had been anything serious, the body armor I had had on slowed the bullet down, it hadn't stopped it completely though, I had received a wound but the bullet hadn't gone deep enough to really cause too much damage and a couple of cracked ribs.

"Toretto, you and your crew are under arrest, It all ends here," Hobbs tensed his arm, finger slack on the trigger of his gun aimed at Toretto's face.  
Toretto did nothing, just stood ever so casually arms folded across his chest defiantly; He clearly wasn't about to go down without a fight.

I watched as it all happened so quickly, Hobbs dropped the gun he had, making a headlong run straight at Toretto, the two were thrown backwards into a wall, it gave way by the sheer force and size of them both.

No one moved, everyone's attention was fixated on the two hulks battling it out, I turned to look at the rest of the crew, I nodded to them and we moved quickly forming a tight circle around Toretto's crew, Guns aimed right at their heads.  
They broke away from watching the fight to glance at us, One of them even had the balls to smirk at us.

"Oh how the mighty shall fall" I leered at the group, taunting them.

"He shot you, you were down bad" I heard a voice grumble in my general direction, I turned to see O'connor staring at me, I smirked.

"I'm tough enough to take a bullet O'connor, I don't know if I can say the same about your little girlfriend though" I shifted the site of my gun so it was aiming directly on the Mia Toretto girl.

Just as I began to open my mouth both the men from earlier came barreling back through the wall, smashing glass and concrete as they went, they came to a stop on the ground a feet away from the group.

There was punching and kicking and rolling, It was almost too much to keep up with, Then I saw a glint of silver swing out.  
Hobbs had a big ass wrench and he was swinging it Toretto's way, Toretto was quick enough to dodge one hit but took a second to the ribs, He rolled away from Hobbs quickly and managed to kick the wrench out of his hand to the floor.  
They look at each other for a second before launching again.  
Toretto got the upper hand this time and just as Hobbs took a hit to the face Toretto managed to grab the wrench where it had fallen on the ground, He didn't pause as he swung it down right at Hobbs' face.

"Noo" I launched myself at them as the other Toretto girl screamed out his name.  
"DOM NOO!" my reflexes were a second to slow as the wrench came down at Hobbs.  
Everything slowed and my breathe caught in my throat. Toretto missed….on purpose. The wrench clanged to the floor and he struggled to his feet, Hobbs looking at him with bewilderment.

Toretto and his crew raised their hands above their heads in defeat. This was it, they were finally smart enough to surrender.

It took us ten quick minutes to hand cuff them all and get them downstairs into the armored truck, we got the last of them in and I moved to shut the armoured door on them.

Brian held my gaze with an expression I couldn't quite put my finger on, his girlfriend curled up into his side clinging to him with worry. I looked around the cabin, The rest of the crew, Tej, Roman and Vince who I knew from their files, were looking at me with a fierce look of anger.  
Toretto though kept his eyes on the wall across from him, making no move to even pay me the slightest bit of attention.

"Buckle up kids, its guna be a long ride" I smirked at then finally shutting the door with a swift clunk.  
I walked to the drivers side of the door where Hobbs was waiting.

"Loaded up boss, next stop the airport" I smirked, He frowned at me and turned away, something clearly a miss about him.

"Your in with harry, leading behind. Don't fall behind" He ordered, I looked back at harry in the truck and then I looked at him confused, I always rode in the armored truck, always.

"Yes, Sir" I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice, slinking off to join harry in the truck behind this one.

We rolled away from the buildings and began making our way down the road,  
I looked out the window and watched the slums blur past, It was a raggedy neighborhood, dirty, over populated, I couldn't begin to imagine what it would have been like to live here.

Something caught my attention I saw it out of the corner of my eye, as we passed another set of slum buildings, I saw two masked guys with machine guns.  
Panic coursed through me, I turned to yell out to harry but before I could the truck in the front of our convoy exploded swerving off the road.  
We came to a hard stop behind the armored truck and began to take heavy gunfire, It had to be reyes' men coming for Toretto and his crew. It took seconds for everything to go down.

I leaned into the back seat to pull my gun out and handed harry his, we looked at each other for a moment before breathing out a heavy breathe, we were in for one hell of a fight.

We jumped out of the car and began to shoot at the roof top shooters, taking heavy fire we had no option but to scatter, Harry rolled under the car slightly to get more cover while I ran for a building a few feat away.

There was so much gunfire and bullets flying, I wasn't quick enough to change direction of my shot when I felt something connect with my shoulder, a bullet had whizzed through the air grazing my shoulder in the process.  
I swore out loud grabbing it, it was my left shoulder and only a minor wound, this was going to be okay.

I looked over at the armored car as Bernie and Hobbs exited swinging some serious fire power around the hood, it only took seconds before Bernie was shot in the face, I jumped out of my cover going to make a run for him but was met with the whizzing of bullets past my body yet again.

I crouched where I was, we were surrounded, this was bad, really bad.  
I could feel my heart pumping out of my chest as I looked around for harry, he was in a compromised position and the look on his face screamed help.

I took one step out of the alley again but all I had time to do was look up as a grenade launcher was fired at our truck, I held my breathe. It blew sky high in seconds.  
The blast from it flung me and anyone else near by. I got knocked into a wall, my gun sliding away from me.

Hobbs had been blown away from the car in the process to.  
We'd both been knocked down, gun less, I could see him where I laid in the street, The look on his face was one of torture, he was watching his whole team go down right in front of him and there was nothing that he could do about it.

I looked up at the truck as another explosion went off but this time instead of us getting blown to pieces it was Reye's men, the back of the truck was open and Toretto and his crew spilled out heavy with weapons and firing erratically at the gunmen.

I watched as Hobbs was pulled to his feet and dragged back to the truck, being thrown in the side door, the team protected two of Torettos crew as they dragged him back, Once he was in they turned to look around.  
Brian quickly spotted me on the ground watching them, I shook my head at him yelling at them to run, he yelled something out to Dom.  
He looked at the position I was in and I screamed at them again to run, he only paused for a second before taking off in my direction making a run for me.

He was at my side in seconds pulling me to my feet, I growled at him as he grabbed my shoulder, he realized what had happened and released it, hand slick in blood, he grabbed for my elbow instead, My breathing was heavy and I staggered to remain standing,

"That was real stupid Toretto, you should've just left me behind" he looked at me sternly.

"You were dead or I was coming to save your ass, be a little more grateful kid" He surveyed the scene again, seeing a break as Brian and the crew called out to him to run now, this was our chance.

We barley made it back to the armored truck as heavy gunfire rained down on us, the others swiftly climbed into the truck and Toretto pulling me up, A gunman stepped right out in the open and had a target for Toretto's defenseless back.  
I shoved him to the floor of the truck as he tried to pull me in and heard the gunfire whizz past my head, connecting with the metal on the inside of the truck, I covered him as I felt a bullet penetrate my vest through my same shoulder from before, another two at my back knocking the wind out of my lungs, the vest had stopped these ones though.

Someone slammed the back door closed behind us and we sped off down the hill, I felt Toretto slide from underneath me, rolling me onto my back.  
I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, Trying to take a deep breathe in after the wind had been all but knocked out of me.  
I opened my eyes to him looking around, He could see the blood pooling slightly on the floor, he looked around desperately, Brian kneeled down beside him searching me for wounds.

"Shoulder" I managed to breathe out, they both looked at me for a second before Brian reached for my vest and tore it off me.  
I moaned in agony, I wasn't going to die but that bullet sure fucking hurt.  
Dom ripped the top of my military shirt open, I was thankful id been wearing something underneath it and touched the wound softly.

"I mean shit Toretto, at least buy a girl dinner first" I managed a smirk before coughing in agony, moaning again at pain.

"You know that was real stupid kid, you should've just got in the damn truck" he growled, his features slightly softening after a moment and I thought I almost saw the ghost of a smile tug at his lips, I held his stare for a moment smirk growing into a full blown smile.

"I'm either getting shot by you or shot for you Toretto, this shits got to stop" I groaned out, I began coughing again in an fit, Brian rested his hand on my good shoulder.

"Just take it easy alright, I'm guna patch you up," He looked at me with a worried glance, I smiled at him for the first time since I stopped trying to shoot him or arrest him.

"Thanks brother" I managed to squeeze out before my chest tightened again, my head begin to cloud and the last thing I remember before my head hitting the solid metal of the floor with the look both the guys had exchanged.

_

"What did she mean Hobbs," Brian turned to look at an also fallen and wounded captain, He groaned moving into a sitting position beside Tej and Roman.

"It's complicated O'connor, Let me explain more when we're safe" He sighed looking at his fallen soldier passed out on the floor.

_

"So you were right, she is related to you" I took a swig of my beer looking out of the office they were standing it, across the garage Tej and Roman were in animated conversation with Harper.

"I knew it, I knew something was different" Brian looked at me a small smile lighting up his face.

"I have a sister Dom" I turned my attention back to him now.

"Just….Just be careful Brian, we know nothing about these people"

_ 


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you guys are enjoying it!  
Don't own the characters or the story.  
Please R&amp;R guys, it'd be muchly appreciated ****

**Dom's POV -**

She came and went over the next 2 months, It had been like this since we had made it back from Rio and she's agreed to come with us.  
I could see the toll it was taking on Brian, He'd found out he had a sister, a real sister and all he wanted was to get to know her, know what he'd missed out on with her.

I frowned at her as she stood in the backyard with him and the crew, the usual Sunday family BBQ that I made sure everyone was there for. There was nothing more important then these people right her, right now.

She laughed a little too forced at a joke one of the boys made and took a long gulp of her beer, enough to finish it and make an escape from the conversation to the back door.

I moved quickly from my position and headed in the same direction bee-lining for the kitchen right behind her, I was quick enough to catch the back door before it swung shut.

She was bent over, head in the fridge, I smirked, She wasn't the most friendly person but she damn had an ass you could look at for days.  
She was looking around a while before she tilted her head to the side and found what she was looking for at the back of the fridge, she didn't even turn around before the question was pointed my way.

"After another beer Toretto?" She straightened up and cracked the lid on the one she had, turning around and took a long swig, eyes holding my impossible stare the whole time.

"Yeah actually, I'll take another" I said casually leaning against the doorway arms crossed tightly across my chest, She retrieved another and quickly closed the gap between us handing it, or more so shoving it at me, before cutting past me and heading for the front of the house instead of the back.  
I watched her make it to the front door before calling out down the hall to her.

"Going somewhere kid?" I crooked an eyebrow at her, She turned smirking at me.

"Yeah. Out" Was all she muttered before slinking out the front door, she did this from time to time.

Most of the time that was her saying goodbye, she'd duck around a corner or out a door and you'd know she was heading back on the road.

Not this time though, she wasn't doing it to this family and crew again, you didn't just get to tread in and out when you pleased, you were here with this family or you weren't at all, I made a quick jog for the front door, opening it as she chucked her duffel bag into the back seat, beer sitting on the bonnet of the car, half gone already.

"No, Not this time. Not again" I growled walking up to her "Your either in this family or your not kid" I gave her a hard stare standing between her and the front door of the car.

"Look Toretto, for the last time, I'm not a kid and if that's the way its guna be I'm out. I already told you, No family like yours needs someone like me" She held my hard stare back with defiance and anger in her eyes, I knew if I said the wrong thing, this would be it, the only chance Brian would have to get to know his family and I was giving her an ultimatum to possibly walk out of his life forever, It'd had to be done.  
You've got to be cruel to be kind.

"That guy in there, That guy that's your big brother" I said anger coursing through me trying not to raise my voice to much for the others to hear.

"All he wants is some quality time to get to know his family, Find out some answers about his past he deserves and maybe even build some kind of relationship with you" I growled again  
"But if you want to be some brat kid who thinks she has too many problems for this family to take on, If some brat kid cant appreciate how much her real family and his crew are trying to reach out to her and show her a little love and kindness, Then your not worth the air you breathe around here" I leveled a glare at her and got right into her face, looking down at her.

"Stay. Or go for good. Your choice" There was enough warning in my voice that she knew how serious I was, She held my stare for a few more moments, finally moving.

"Are you done?" She growled, glaring at me, She knew I was right and even if she was a stone cold bitch, she wasn't about to walk away. She pushed past me heading towards the garage.

She paused and turned back to me, making her way over to where I stood, Still holding my position and stance, she leaned around me and grabbed the beer off the car.

She didn't give me a second look as she headed into the open garage and sat on the old rickety couch.  
She had claimed it every time she came back, she never stayed in the house, I always found her asleep out here and after a while I learned to just let her have her place there.  
She sat there in a defeated heap, looking over at a photo of Brian and Mia on the side of one of the work benches.

I relaxed a little, I'd won this battle but it was going to take a lot more time and work to crack this kid into becoming somewhat of a decent human being.  
I walked into the garage, placing my beer down on the work bench, heading for the back I knew exactly what I was looking for, there was parts and cobwebs and junk back here but I knew it was still here.

I found it after a minute of rummaging and pulled the old brown box up, wiping the dust and cobwebs off of it before setting it down in front of her.

"How about you take a look at the box. Then come find me" I said, voice a little more gentle then it had been before. She looked up at me for a moment, the glare, the fight and the anger that had been there earlier had deteriorated, there was just a blank look left now.

_

A couple of hours had passed and I was sitting on the back step in the backyard, just taking the last lot of rubbish to the dumpsters I looked up at the night sky.  
I heard the back door creak and looked up to find a solemn looking Mia watching me.

"Has she gone again" She looked at me with a little hope in her eyes expecting me to say yes but to her surprise I shook her head.

"She's still here?!" She said a little to happy, I sighed looking at her as she sat down beside me quietly, I threw a protective arm around my little sister.

"She's still here…"

"But?" Mia poked.

"But its going to be a while before she's really here with us….as a family, as Brian's sister. She's…She's complicated Mia" She gave me a knowing look and I kissed her forehead gently.

"Brian wants nothing more in the world to just have her around a little longer and have a real sister, He knows its not going to be an easy road given her past but he's willing to try if she is" She said sadly.

"Yeah…that's what I'm afraid of" I looked at her with a glance.  
We enjoyed the moment of piece before Jack's cries broke through the silence. We looked at each other and smiled. Our little jack, She stood quickly, leaning down she hugged me tightly before disappearing through the back door.

I decided now was better time then any to check on the kid and see if she hadn't just done a runner after I had left her in the garage to a box of memories and her own thoughts.

I rounded the garage door, i cracked the door open to reveal a sleeping Harper, There was photos spread out all around her and little trinkets from the box, I smiled a little.  
I slowly walked over seeing the blanket at the end of the couch pulling it over the girl before turning to leave, As I headed back for the door she spoke up.

"No…Nno, Please don't" I turned to see her tossing on the couch "  
No no no no, YOU CANT" The girl jerked straight up, looking erratic and scared, she began to cry, after a moment she saw me standing there, a sob caught in her throat.

Never in a single moment since I had met her had I seen her like this, ever.  
"Dom" She hiccupped the words out strangled, she looked at me with utter terror, My heart lurched.

She had never called me Dom, Never referred to me as anything but 'Toretto', 'Old man', and 'Baldy' but never Dom.  
I walked slowly back over to where she sat, she had pulled her knees up to her chest and turned her head away from me so her hair draped over her small face.

I placed a hand on her back turning her to me, she fought it but eventually she gave in turning her head to me, her eyes were so intensely blue in that moment, blue and vulnerable  
She hiccupped again and I couldn't help but pull her to me, she struggled at first but then she relaxed into me, I could feel her heart racing, It began to slow.

We sat there for what felt like forever until I could feel her breathe on my chest even out into a slow rise and fall, I looked down at her still form, curled up into my chest, head buried as if trying to find sanctuary and protection from the world, Eyes closed. 


	4. Chapter 4

**So let me know what you guys are thinking of the story, I know it's a bit slow but I'm really kicking the story off soon so keep reading!  
Read and Reviews would be fantastic to let me know what you guys think of it so far!  
**  
**Dom's POV-  
**  
I walked into the kitchen downstairs to find everyone including Harper sitting at the table, she quickly averted her eyes from my stare, I watched as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

She was a girl that was portrayed as anything but weak but last night showed me otherwise and I was sure she had no intent on repeating that anytime soon.  
I switched my attention to the upbeat and happy couple Brian and my little sister sitting at the table, I continued to look around at the rest of my family, Tej, Roman, Giselle, Han now the newest addition, Harper.

There was a pang to my chest, It was still not whole, there was still such a big void left here, one that no one would be able to fill.  
Mia looked up at me smiling affectionately, I smiled half heartedly back, she was the warmth to this family, she is what held us together at even the worst of times.

I took my seat at the head of the table and ate in silence as everyone joked, bickered and discussed idle topics, I hadn't been seated for more then five minutes when harper abruptly got up from the table, pushing her chair swiftly back in.  
She took her dishes to the sink quickly washing them and loading them into the drying rack, I noticed for once she didn't have her uniform on, I caught her attention as she tried to make her way across the kitchen and out the door before anyone noticed.

"No work today hey" I said without looking at her, taking a small sip of orange juice, I saw her pause out of the corner of my eye, everyone now had noticed her subtle little get away.

"Ah no, I took some time off" She said uncomfortable now that all attention had been cast her direction, she cleared her throat and remained station as if waiting for another string of questions.

"Good. Your coming to the shop with me then, meet me outside in 10." I said still sitting with my back to her, I continued to eat my breakfast giving her the subtle hint that that was her time to get her things sorted.  
She shuffled out of the room, I couldn't quite pick what mood she was in about this, Everyone at the table fell silent looking at me and Rome was the first to speak up.

"Yo you really think that's a good idea?" He said leaning forward onto the table as if to start a discussion about this, I simply looked at him raising an eyebrow, He quickly retracted holding his hands up.

"Just sayin bruh" He looked at Brian who in turn now jumped in.

"I mean Romans right Dom, I don't know if this is her kind of environment and she's not exactly your biggest fan, you've got to be careful with her, she's really only opened herself up a little to me" He offered up, I didn't even give them a second glance as I finished off my breakfast.

"She's coming with me to the shop, End of discussion," I huffed, pushing my chair back loudly and depositing my dishes into the sink, I turned back around as a hush fell on the table and I looked at brian's now frowning face.

"Trust me Brian, ,I'll look after her, It's guna be fine,"  
I left the group in a silence as I walked towards the front of the house looking for my car keys.

After clearing away a stack of junk on the coffee table I found them, sliding on my leather jacket beside the door I was stepping out onto the morning sun of the porch.

I breathed in the air and looked around the sleepy neighborhood, I took it all in and silently thanked god to be able to have it back.

Near by I heard a throat being cleared and turned to see Harper leaning on the side of the car, watching me with a hint of amusement, Back pack tucked across her shoulder.

I finally took in the non military appearance, Today it was combat boots, real surprise there I inwardly groaned to myself.  
Black shiny combat boots paired with dark blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt, she actually looked presentable, civilian even.

Her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, her soft black curls rolling down her back instead of the usual braid or bun, I even noticed a small bit of make up to her face, She noticed my too long stare and rolled her eyes.

"Are we going or what Toretto?" She grumbled pulling her shades down over her eyes, I smirked, and there it was the ice queen was back.

I said nothing as I descended the stairs and rounded the car unlocking it quickly before sliding into the drivers seat without even another glance her way.

The drive to the garage was short and silent, The radio played low in the back round as I was going through everything in my head.  
A list of what needed to be fixed and rearranged, after being away from the garage for 4 years, and only being back for a couple of weeks, it still wasn't quite up and running completely.

As we turned into the back of the garage I looked over to find harper watching the surroundings, the cars out the back and over all area, as if scoping it out, like a guard dog always on watch. 

"What am I here for Dom?" She said abruptly throwing me off my smart remark that I was about to make, I held her gaze for a long moment, I got my thoughts together, frowning at her a little.

"Your good with computers, you know your stuff, I need a new compute geek." I said stiffly thinking back to Jessie, the kid we'd taken in who gave us nothing but amazing art, talent and intelligent ideas back, He'd been the brains of the shop.

"Right, So I'm your new geek," She sighed "Fantastic" She said rolling her eyes before getting out of the car, I watched her get out before sitting in my own silence for a moment, this was either going to be great or a complete nightmare.

"YO Toretto! you just going to day dream all day or are we getting this shit done" She snapped sounding like the solider again.

"You can take the girl out of the solider but you cant take the…." I grumbled slamming the car door.  
She whipped around looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry what was that?" I simply smirked in reply.

"Nothing kid, nothing" She glared at me, I knew she hated it when I called her kid, Maybe if she didn't call me baldy so much I wouldn't call her kid.

I unlocked the back door and pushed it, creaking, it slid open into the garage.  
It was dark and smelled of oil, with the cars still sitting in the same place I left them the day before, this is what dreams are made of I smiled to myself.

I started opening the garage doors and turning lights on letting an abundance of light and air shine through the old garage.  
I turned to see Harper making her way through the garage, weaving in and out of the cars, gliding her hand along the tool bench looking over the bits, pieces and parts that laid all over.

She caught me watching her and I saw her face hardened again, She walked towards me arms folded across her chest waiting for me to say something.

I turned and headed towards the back of the garage, there was two offices and a storage room back here, one big control office sat in front of my office and the storage room was to the left of both of them.

You had to walk through the control room before getting to my office, a glass window separated the room from the garage.  
I walked through the control room and quickly opened the storage room pushing the door back to see the mountains of computer bits, monitors, hard drives, bits and pieces of everything really, Jessie would have had a field day if he was still here.

I felt her presence behind me and stepped to the side so she could see what I was looking at, I let her take it all in before beginning to explain what I needed done.

"So you want me to clean this office out and set all of this up so you have a control system, catalogue and car models, clients everything at your finger tips in the control room?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, If you can manage it" I looked around at the office and my glance finally landing on her, she scoffed giving me a sarcastic look.

"Please I play with military grade weapons and computers for fun, this will be a piece of cake," I shrugged at her. 

"Enjoy" I said stepping to the side and let her get to work, I watched her back vanish into the room and headed for the front of the garage, there was still a car id been meaning to finish off today.

_

**Harpers POV  
**  
It had been four hours since he'd said anything to me, he left me to my work and to set everything up in silence, each of us respecting the others space.

I began cleaning the work area and wiping it all down, then I began moving all the monitors, hard drives, bits and pieces, anything else I really needed across.

I got it all plugged in, cleaned up and booted up before finally deciding I needed a break, my stomach grumbled at this, I rolled my eyes, yeah yeah stomach I'll feed you soon I thought to myself.

I walked out to the garage hearing his music playing in the back round and looked around for the hulking form of Dominic Toretto, I only walked a few more steps before I found him hunched over the engine of a GT tampering with things loudly.  
He saw me out of the corner of his eye and looked up with a questioning expression.

"I'm keen for a break and food?" He looked back at the engine before picking up a greasy cloth and wiping his stained hands on it, I watched as he turned away from me  
As he walked the muscles in his back more prominent, especially when he flexed to pull his jack over his shoulder, I looked at him a little longer then necessary but clearly the man knew he was attractive.

"I know just the place," He smiled an actual genuine smile my way, I was slightly thrown off guard for a second frowning at him before seeing he meant it, I shrugged trekking back towards the control room to grab my bag.

After driving a little way from the shop down towards the coast line, I took in the weather, it was such a nice day out, it was the perfect place to be.

We pulled up outside of a nice little establishment that backed onto the beach with a deck area, Dom lead us to a back table with a bit more privacy.  
Before we'd even really sat down a tall guy with shaggy brown hair rushed over.

"Dom! Oh man its good to see you man, How're you doing?" I looked the guy up and down, nothing out of the ordinary just a plane old john do if you asked me.  
Dom leant forward to shake the guys hand giving him a big grin.

"Good Travis, Good" The guy returned his smile.

"It's good to see you back Dom, It's been way to long" He smiled, finally taking notice of me but seeing me turn my attention elsewhere as if to not want to be brought into the conversation.

"Thanks. Hey is the Streets on tonight or what?" Dom asked with a semi serious tone now, to which Travis' Smile turned to a full blown grin.

"Is this Dominic Toretto, making a guest appearance tonight or what?"

"If the streets are back on, people might just be that lucky" Dom laughed, he actually laughed, I looked at him for a second like really looked at him, I don't think id ever really heard Dom laugh the entire time I'd been with the group, but then again Id tried to avoid them even when I was there.

"Of course, I'll send you through the details," He grinned again before taking our orders and leaving, I turned to Dom in a moment of seriousness.

"The streets? What's that and why was he acting like your some king" I questioned quickly.

"You'll see tonight, I'm guna show you what it really used to be like and you never know, you might actually like it around here" he smiled a devilish grin, sitting back he wrapped his arms behind his head, muscles tensing again in this action and he watched the sea enjoying the view over the beach.

"Let me guess, the street racing you and your crew used to get up to? Yeah I read it all in your file, there's actually not a lot I don't know about you Toretto" It was my turn to smirk now, The smile on his face quickly slid off with a stone expression.

"Yeah the street racing we used to do around these parts," He said gruffly folding his arms across his chest, the silence and staring contest was broken between us by the waitress bringing over the food and drinks.

"Give this a chance alright, slip out of that military air you have going and relax, your going to like it around here," Dom said looking at me genuinely, I relaxed back into the chair taking a swig from the beer placed in front of me.

"And what am I going to get out of that huh?" I said looking at him seriously.

"Us. A Family, people that will look out for you no questions asked kid" He returned the seriousness back., I hesitated thinking about it long and hard for a moment.

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making an promises Toretto" I smiled slowly back at him for the first time, maybe this was going to be good for me, maybe I could let these people in.

"You know I hate it when you call me Toretto" He smirked raising an eyebrow in my direction, I laughed a short laugh and I think that actually took him off guard, I was being human with him and it wasn't what he was used to.

"You know I hate it when you call me kid to, Right?" I challenged back.

"I'll make you a deal, you cut Toretto, Baldy and old man out of the string of your favourite nicknames and I wont call you kid anymore," He was smiling a rare Toretto smile now, I leaned forward offering up my hand.

"I guess we have a deal, Don't make me kick your ass if I don't have to…Dom" he outright laughed at the last part of my statement but shook on it.  
The afternoon wasn't actually panning out to be that bad at all and who knew what the night held.

We made our way back to the garage to finish off the rest of the afternoons work, I left him to his cars and he left me to my computers, it was too quiet after a while so I decided I needed some music while I worked, quickly plugging in my ipod I forgot about the rest of the world all the while thinking back over the day id just spent with Dom.

**Dom's POV  
**  
I walked over to where she was crouched under the desk, seeing the head phones dangling out of her ears I know she probably wouldn't hear me coming so I should advance with caution, my hunch was correct when I put a hand on her shoulder to let her know I was there and she flew at me in seconds, her reflexes even impressing me.

I stumbled back in shock as she grabbed my arm and managed to land a pretty solid punch to my face and then I saw it dawn on her face who I actually was and she took a step back shaking with adrenaline.

I put my hands up in surrender as she took the earphones out of her ears, she swore quietly under her breathe turning away from me, I felt around my face where she punched me, that sure was going to leave a mark.

"Sorry, I-I'm not used to people sneaking up on me like that" She mumbled, a small laugh escaped my lips, she turned to look at me in surprise.

"Atleast I don't have to watch your back" I grinned at her, she looked at me emotions running across her face, I couldn't quite tell what they were, I sighed shrugging it off.

"We have to go, Dinners almost ready and you have to get cleaned up for tonight," I said a devilish smile gracing my lips again, she frowned at this gesture.

Yes tonight was going to be fun, we'd show the kid how things really went down around here and show her how much people actually respected us around here.

3 hours later and dinner was finished, everyone was sitting around the dinner table in excited discussion ready for the streets, there was still two missing from the group before we could leave.

There was quick footsteps down the stairs signaling the arrival of Mia and to much hesitation, Harper.  
I took the last swig from my beer and almost choked on it as the two girls rounded the corner.

Mia was in less then usual to my distaste, she knew how I felt about her wearing this kind of thing to the streets, I also knew though that no one would mess with a Toretto and that Brian would keep her safe now, I frowned at her, she just swept past me giving me a kiss on the cheek before going to sit next to a beaming Brian.

What threw me off guard though was the hesitant harper standing next to the door frame, she was dolled up like Mia and wearing next to nothing like Mia, however I could feel the attitude and distaste emanating from her.

She was in knee high black socks with black platform combat boots, a short mini skirt that when she moved you could almost see a perfect ass hidden underneath, a cropped white t-shirt to reveal the toned sleek stomach she hid and one of Mia's chocker's on her neck.

I looked at her for a second, guilt and pain flashed through me, she could almost pass as Letty 5 years ago, a younger version though, I frowned looking at her all over.

She looked over to see me frowning and turned in annoyance, stomping down the hallway to the front door.  
A smirk graced my lips, as she turned I had caught a glimpse of her ass, that was going to cause her a lot of trouble tonight without a doubt.

Everyone was up and outside by the time id gotten rid of my empty beer and grabbed another out of the fridge.  
I was taken by surprise again as everyone loaded into their cars and Harper stood idle next to mine, back to me leaning on her elbows on the car.

I came up behind her silently, she knew I was standing there though, I hesitated before trailing a finger down her side and stopped at the top of her thigh.

She turned her head, not moving to look at me a glare evident on her face, I smirked back at this leaning forward as if to close the space between us before whispering in her ear.

"That skirt is going to cause you more trouble then you want tonight, I'd stay close to me if I were you" She shifted, turning quickly so that her chest was almost touching mine before leaning up on her toes and placing a kiss on my cheek, she leaned forward just enough to growl in my ear.

"I can take care of myself Dominique and don't forget that" She turned her back on me and shimmied past, her ass grazing past me roughly, It took everything I had not to grab it or smack it.  
I groaned in annoyance as she slid into the car shutting it, I looked at where she stood before finally rounding the car and sliding in beside her.

She paid me no more attention on the way to the races, but I could see out of the corner of my eyes, the rise and fall of her chest or the way her skirt sat in just the right way when she moved in the seat, tonight was definitely going to be interesting, I smirked out the window as the neighborhood rushed by. 


End file.
